


Learn to Love Again

by Tornik_the_Barbarian



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Flirting, Good Parent Viren (The Dragon Prince), Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Character Death, Pining, Porn With Plot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soft Viren (The Dragon Prince), Viren Tries His Best (The Dragon Prince), Young Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornik_the_Barbarian/pseuds/Tornik_the_Barbarian
Summary: Viren is a lawyer mourning the death of his best friend. He’s spiraling in a pit of grief and self-loathing when his daughter urges him to go back to work. There, he receives a phone call from a mysterious new client that will change his life. It’s too soon to tell if it’s for better or worse.I got this idea while reading the fic Gone (are the Days) by CockandClocks (highly recommend, it's much better than this one) and wanted to write my own modern Viravos slow-burn fic. I’ll be changing things in previous chapters as I figure out what direction I’m going with this.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Viren is super OOC in this, but I love the idea of him being a sad lonely disaster bi with self-esteem issues in need of some love.

Viren sits at the steering wheel. Plush, cool leather hugs his back, the steering wheel a bit too high for his liking, and the radio outdated by nearly a decade. This isn’t his car, but he recognizes it. 

Bright headlights pass him by, illuminating the blackness of night. They are impossibly bright, blinding him with each car that passes. The highway seems to go on forever.

He isn’t in control of his body; he tries to step on the brake and pull over, tries honking, unbuckling so he could open the door and roll out. Anything to change the inevitable. But he keeps speeding down the highway and the car whips into an intersection while the light is red.

Viren knows what happens next.

Another white light floods his vision from the left. He turns to face it, but before he could react, a deafening crash launches him into the air. Viren hovers over the accident, incorporeal.

He’s not in the driver’s seat, but it’s not empty. In it is Harrow’s broken, limp body.

Viren’s eyes strain as he opens them against the burning light of the morning sun seeping through his curtains.

He shifts his head on the pillow and squints to see the time on his digital alarm clock. 7:43, meaning Claudia is already at school. 

Bringing his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his hands, Viren debates heavily whether to stay in bed all day or do something productive for once. Then his daughter’s well-meaning words come to him;

“Dad, I understand you’re hurting right now. But you can’t stay in bed all day and night drinking nothing but coffee, tea, and alcohol and eating take-out and junk food for the rest of your life. It kills me seeing you this miserable.”

When Claudia said that to him, it was during a fight a few days ago. He had just gotten out of bed at almost 4 in the afternoon -- his comforter around his shoulders -- and poured himself a cup of coffee with too much rum in it. She was frustrated, her voice quivering, trying to keep herself from yelling.

She had always been wise beyond her years, showing others incredible kindness and compassion even when Viren felt they didn’t deserve it. Even when he felt he didn’t deserve it. 

Claudia was right of course, she usually was. He can’t go on like this. Avoiding going to the office, or avoiding talking to people other than his daughter, or his son on the phone (given he was away at college). He could still mourn, still be depressed, but at least he’d be back on his feet. Maybe getting his life in order would help him feel better. 

Viren pulls his comforter off and slides out of bed, shuffling to his desk chair and grabbing his robe that was draped over it. As he pulls it on, he leaves his bedroom and makes his way to the kitchen. 

“No sthgil,” he recites, his eyes momentarily flashing purple, and the lights turn on. He’s grateful doing small tasks -- such as moving small objects -- with dark magic has little to no cost, making his life infinitely easier.

He dumps out the old coffee left in the pot when Claudia used it this morning, replacing the filter and filling it with fresh grounds. Viren enjoys making coffee. It’s consistent, ritualistic, and calming; things he doesn’t have enough of anymore.

After starting the coffee pot, he grabs a mug from the cupboard. The phrase “hot brown morning potion” is printed on it. A custom mug he got for Claudia with the nickname she jokingly calls the brew. 

Seeing the cup pulls a small chuckle from Viren -- even when she isn’t with him, she always found ways to make him laugh. She was consistent, like his coffee routine.

Viren reaches into another cupboard and grabs a tall glass cup and fills it with water, knowing Claudia wouldn’t be happy if he neglected to hydrate himself. He gulps it down like he hasn’t had water in days. Which is probably true.

Once the coffee finishes brewing, he pours himself a cup and sits at the kitchen table to enjoy it. He takes his time, tasting each sip individually as if this is his last cup of coffee.

Finishing his last sip, he gets up to rinse the mug in the sink and puts it in the dishwasher. He checks the time on the microwave. 8:21. Viren lets out a sigh. If he wants to change his life for the better, he had to start now. He went to the bathroom to shower.

Once back in his bedroom, he stares at himself in the mirror that hangs on his closet door. Looking up and down he scrutinizes every flaw; the dark bags under his eyes, the worry-wrinkles on his forehead, the slightly bloated belly pouch -- from alcohol, take-out, and otherwise neglected health -- hanging over his towel, the deep scar on his knee from surgery. Viren stares until his body didn’t look like his anymore. A few months ago he was fit; eating healthy, and exercising almost every day. Now he's just a fleshy husk of a depressed, middle-aged man.

He sighs again and sifts through his closet, picking out a navy blazer with matching pants, and a crisp white button-up shirt. Once he’s dressed, he eyes himself again, thinking he looks much better clothed. The pants are fitted to hide his stomach, and he buttons the blazer to give himself an even slimmer illusion. 

Viren grabs his laptop and computer bag, along with his phone and chargers, and slips on his brown wing-toe shoes. At the front door, he looks in the mirror hanging above the hallway table, giving his damp salt-and-pepper hair a tussle. “This is as good as your getting at this age, buddy,” he tells his reflection while grabbing his keys from the basket.

It’s almost 9 when Viren makes it to the office. He tries to look confident walking into the law firm, acting as if he hadn’t subjected himself to a vicious cycle of drowning in coffee, alcohol, binge eating, and tears until he felt nothing at all and then everything at once for the past 2 months.

His computer bag bounces against his hip as he walks through the automatic double doors, his back straight, his head held high. 

The young receptionist beams as soon as she saw him. “Viren, welcome back! It’s so good to see you. On a Monday, too! You’re looking… well.” Her hesitation tells him he, indeed, does not look well.

Viren already knows this and gives her a quick “thanks” anyway. “It’s good to be back. How have things been since I’ve been gone?”

“Oh, very good! The bill permitting dark magic within state limits has been reviewed for the first time since the governors’ passing.” She quickly covers her mouth, looking up at him in hopes she hasn’t upset him. 

Viren simply sighs out his nose and nods. “That’s great news.”

She smiles at him, then nearly jumps out of her seat. “Oh, and a man kept calling in your absence asking for a meeting with you. I told him you had taken time off and suggested our best lawyers, but he said he’d only talk to you. When I told him you were out, he thanked me and hung up.” She swoons with a hand over her chest. “Such a shame, he has the voice of an angel. I could listen for hours!”

Viren chuckles. “You could have called me at home, I wouldn’t have minded.”

She purses her lips and furrows her brow, looking at Viren sternly. “I tried that, and you never answered.”

He gapes for a moment, then digs his phone from his pocket. His notifications screen is flooded with missed calls, voicemails, and text messages. Shame and guilt uncomfortably pool in his gut. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Honestly, I’ve only talked to my son on the phone since… you know.” He took a deep breath to steady himself. “What’s the number? I’ll give him a call when I get to my office.”

She works quickly, long coffin-shaped nails clicking at the keyboard, her eyes searching her computer screen for the records. Once she found it, she grabs a sticky note and scribbles the number onto it. “He didn’t give a name, but I hope he’s as handsome as he sounds.”

Viren took the sticky note and nodded. “Thanks, I’ll get right on this.” He turns and walks down the hall to his office. 

“If you get the chance, ask if he’s single!” The receptionist shouts after him. Viren laughs and waves his hand with the sticky note in the air, but doesn’t turn back.

A hand clasps around his shoulder.

Viren looks to his right to see Amaya. “It’s good to see you out and about,” she signs.

Viren gives a small smile and turns toward her. “It’s good to see you too, Amaya.” Viren signs as he speaks, using the sign for general in place of her name; a nickname she quickly picked up when she started working as a social worker at the firm. He knows she can read his lips, but he prefers to sign when speaking with her. He took signing classes when his best friend told him he’d be meeting his girlfriend’s deaf sister, so he was excited to learn so he could properly communicate with her. Eventually, he found himself subconsciously signing during conversations with other people.

“I’m surprised, Viren. I thought you would take more time.” She signs magician in place of his name, something she’s done since learning about his background in dark magic studies.

“My daughter has been on my ass about getting back on my feet, You know how she is.” He says with a kind smile.

Amaya smiles back. “I do. She’s looking out for you.”

“I know she is. I’m grateful for her. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” Viren says. “I better go, I have a call to make.”

Amaya nods and Viren waves as he turns to continue walking to his office.

Viren closes his office door and unceremoniously slumps in his leather desk chair with a loud huff. He sat still and content, grateful for the change of scenery. It was familiar, of course, but a change from his house that had become lonely, quiet, and still until late afternoons and weekends. He had been nervous walking through the front doors, but he already felt so much better being here.

His fingers twiddle the sticky note still stuck to them, and he sits up in his chair, remembering the call he promised to make. Picking up the work phone sitting on his desk, he dials the number. When he places it to his ear, it only rings three times.

“How may I serve you?” The voice on the other end rumbles in a low, silky smooth timbre. Viren’s breath catches in his throat and he thinks for a moment the receptionist pranked him with the number of a restaurant given the odd greeting, but it dashes away by the thought of how right she was about his angelic and handsome voice.

“Is anyone there?” The voice asked playfully.

“Ah, yes! This is Viren Staffs at the Katolis City Law Firm. I was told you specifically requested a meeting with me while I was… away on vacation. I called to see if you were still interested.” Viren sat up straighter and smoothed out his blazer, more for his benefit rather than his client. 

“I would be delighted,” the voice dipped impossibly lower and shivers involuntarily raked Viren’s spine. “This Friday, Mirror, Mirror, 6 pm.”

“Um, meetings are typically held here at the firm, in an office,” Viren trailed off.

“Yes, I’m well aware. I’d rather our meeting be a bit more casual. Will that be an issue?”

“N-no. No, it’s fine. Mirror, Mirror, 6 pm Friday. Can I have your name, sir?” Grabbing a pen from a cup on his desk, he positions it so he can write on the sticky note.

“Mmm, I like the way you call me sir.” He could hear the smirk in the man’s voice.

Viren’s face and neck heat up and he huffs, annoyed. He was so very unprepared for the unashamed flirting that accompanied this voice. Viren clears his throat. “Your name please.”

“No.” He could hear that smirk again. This man is being cheeky.

Viren scowls but doesn’t press it. “Could you give me some indication of who I’d be looking for?”

The voice chuckles and Viren’s breath hitches again at the sound. “You will know when you see me. Do not be late.”

The dial tone sounds and the phone nearly slips from Viren’s hand. He places it back on its dock and pulls out his laptop to look at his emails, and also his cellphone to look over missed voicemails. He needs all the distraction he can get to not think about that sultry voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Shutting the front door, Viren drops his keys into the basket on the halfway table, pleased with himself after his first day back at work.

“Dad?” Claudia’s voice asks from the living room.

“I’m here, sweetie,” he calls back.

She slides from behind the corner that hides the view of the rest of the house. “Where were you?”

“I,” Viren starts triumphantly, placing his hands on his hips, “went to work today.”

Claudia’s face lights up and she gasps, long and exaggerated. “That’s amazing, dad! I’m so proud of you!”

Viren smiles and pats his daughter on her two-toned hair, pleasantly remembering the day he walked in the bathroom to see her bleaching half of her head. _“It’s a trend, dad! It’s really popular right now!”_ She had said when he furiously asked what she was doing, then apologizing and telling her it looked good when it was washed and dry.

“How was it?” Claudia asked, following her dad into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a cup of yogurt. “It went well,” he explained, looking over the yogurt and placing it back in the fridge. “Everyone was tip-toeing around my feelings which was a little annoying, but it’s not like I wasn't expecting it.”

Claudia nodded in agreement.

“Do you want to go to the store with me? I was thinking we could make something for dinner.”

His daughter smiles and nods. “That sounds great, dad! How about something simple, since it’s been a while?”

“Spaghetti?” He asks.

Claudia smiles a little wider. “Spaghetti sounds perfect!”

They both slide in the car, and Viren turns the key and the car idles. “So,” he says with a grin, “I also scheduled a meeting with a new client!”

Her face lights up again and she’s bouncing in her seat. “Really? That’s great!” She exclaims.

He smiles at his daughter’s excitement for him and looks back to pull out of the driveway. “Yeah, and he seems like an interesting character. Strange, but interesting.”

Claudia stops bouncing and places her hands on her thighs. “How so?”

Viren sighs as he switches from reverse to drive. “For starters, his voice is insanely deep.”

“Like feel-it-in-your-soul kind of deep?”

“Yeah, exactly like that,” Viren chuckles, thinking back on the phone call he had earlier, “and he flirted with me!”

Claudia looks at him, shocked. “What?!”

“Yeah!” He says with a laugh, glancing at her, eyes wide for emphasis. “I didn’t expect it either!” He brings a hand to his face to rub his brow. “And I’m meeting him at Mirror, Mirror on Friday.”

Claudia tilts her head. “The nightclub?”

Viren nods, moving his hand from his brow back to the wheel. “He also refused to give me his name.”

His daughter scowls. “That’s sketchy.”

He chuckles again. “Tell me about it.”

Then, Claudia gasps, eyes wide, and points at her father. “What if he’s Xadian?!”

Viren shrugs. “It’s possible, but we don’t get a lot of Xadian clients.”

“Ok, now you gotta go to this meeting!” Claudia clasps her hands together and leans forward, her eyes still wide. “And you gotta ask him about primal magic!”

Viren chuckles again, a rare smile reserved for his daughter on his face. “It’s for work, Claudia, I may not get a chance.”

“Then make a chance!” Claudia exclaims. “How often do we get to talk to elves about primal magic?!”

Viren rubs his goatee in contemplation. “Not very.”

“Exactly!”

Viren pulls into the parking lot of the grocery store and quickly finds a spot to park, not too far from the entrance.

“What kind of elf do you think he is?” Claudia asks as they got out of the car.

“I’m not sure,” he admits as he shuts his door and locks the car with the button on his key. It’s one of those fancy ones where the key and remote are one unit. “I didn’t recognize his accent.” They walk through the parking lot and the automatic doors. “It wasn’t that different from ours, but more formal.” Viren grabs a cart and the two of them make their way down the aisles, scanning for ingredients.

In the dairy section, Claudia grabs parmesan cheese and Viren takes a bag of shredded mozzarella. “I’m telling you, dad, this guy’s an elf!” Claudia emphasizes as they make their way through the store. She broke away from his side when they pass a section at the end of an aisle full of sugary dessert snacks marketed towards children. Grabbing a box, she held it up and gestures to it with her other hand. “Can we get these, dad? It’s been forever!”

Viren looks at the box and his heart sinks to the floor. It was a box of triangle jelly tarts. Harrow’s favorite. Viren remembers how he would go through boxes constantly, eating them during class in high school and college, and eventually sharing them with Viren’s children, and his sons.

He doesn’t notice Claudia putting the box back on the shelf and walking up to him. Nor did he notice she was talking to him until she was wiping tears from his face he didn’t know he shed.

“Sorry, dad,” she’s saying, “we don’t need them.”

Viren clears his throat. “No, no, if you want the tarts, you can get some.”

Claudia shook her head and gave her father a reassuring smile. “It’s ok dad. They have way too much sugar anyway.”

Viren looks around and notices the few people around them were staring. He takes a breath and clears his throat again, keeping his head down. He and Claudia stay relatively silent for the rest of their grocery trip and the drive home.

Once he pulls into the driveway, they bring everything inside. Viren fills a pot with water and turns on the stove for it to boil, and preheats the oven for the garlic bread. Claudia empties the grocery bags of all the food, handing her father the box of noodles and placing the frozen garlic bread on a baking pan.

Claudia plays her music from her phone to lighten the mood. Viren wasn’t a big fan of pop, but it was cheery and upbeat. Watching his daughter dance and sing along with it -- even though she wasn’t great at it -- while they made their meal lifts his spirits. Once the meal was finished, she left the music on while they ate.

They finish eating and Claudia stands from her chair, grabbing both plates. “I’ll take care of the dishes, dad. You can go to your room if you want.”

“Actually,” Viren starts, also standing, “I was hoping we could watch a movie together.” He thought he was doing so well today, keeping his grief in check. But seeing a simple box of jelly tarts sent him back to square one. His state of mind regressed to the first few days of discovering Harrow’s sudden death. He didn’t want to be alone.

Claudia smiles. “I’d like that.”

Viren smiles back. “What’s that movie you were talking about when you stayed over at Rayla’s house? Love… something or other?”

“Love, Simon?” She asked, rinsing the plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

“Yes, that one.”

“You wanna watch Love, Simon?” She asked skeptically.

Viren shrugs. “Why not?”

“Okay,” she says shrugging back, plopping on the couch, and queuing up the movie. It reminds Viren of a few memories he’d rather keep hidden away, but he enjoys the movie with his daughter regardless.


	3. Chapter 3

He was at Harrow’s house, playing a 2-player fighting game like they always did in those days. They were young; teenagers.

Harrow had just won a round and was gloating, punching the air, and whopping with excitement.

“That’s another win for me, man!” He practically shouted. “I’m on a roll!”

Viren was staring into space and Harrow pushed him over to bring him back to earth. “You good, Viren? Or are you pissed you keep losing?”

“I’m fine,” He said, sitting back up. “Just have a lot on my mind.”

Harrow nudged him again, not hard enough to knock him over this time. “You know you can talk to me about it, man.”

“I know,” Viren said, nodding, “but… I’m scared you’ll judge me. Or I’ll lose you as a friend.”

“Bro, you should know by now you’re never getting rid of me!” Harrow laughed and Viren chuckled. This Harrow was clueless about how much those words hurt now.

Viren took a deep breath and shifted his position to look directly at his friend. “Okay, so you know how you feel when you like a girl?”

Harrow shrugged. “Yeah, of course.”

Viren swallowed and took a deep breath, readying himself to tell his best friend information he wasn’t sure he was ready to give. “I feel that way toward guys too.”

He paused, trying to read Harrow’s expression. He braced himself for his reaction. Viren expected yelling, screaming, for Harrow to tell him to get out of his house and never talk to him again. But none of that happened.

“So… you’re gay?” Harrow asked, not too seriously.

“No, no, not gay,” Viren explained, waving his hands in a crossing motion, “I still like girls, I just also… like guys.”

“Ooooh,” Harrow blurted, leaning back, “Okay.”

“Anyway,” Viren continues, “there’s this one guy I have a crush on, and if I don’t tell him, I might explode.”

“So tell him!”

_I like you, Harrow._

“I don't think I’m ready to do that yet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week went by faster than Viren would have liked. Friday came and he decided to stay home, not wanting any unwanted stress before his meeting with the mysterious handsome-voiced stranger. He sits on the far side of the couch while a period drama plays on Netflix, his daughter on the opposite side of the couch reviewing a dark magic textbook. He shifts around constantly, trying to relax and get comfortable. But every time he thinks of that damned voice and meeting the man behind it, he gets anxious.

“Dad?” Claudia eventually asks, looking up from her textbook. “You okay?”

“No, I don’t think so,” he answers honestly, pulling the throw blanket tighter around his shoulders.

“Nervous?” She asks, tilting her head.

“Yes,” Viren says with a sigh.

“Because it’s your first new client in months?” She presses, bookmarking her page and closing the book.

He shakes his head. “No.”

“Because this guy might be Xadian?”

“No,” he repeats, shifting again.

“Then what’s wrong, dad?” She asks with a concerned chuckle. Viren inwardly curses the natural curiosity she inherited from him.

He clears his throat and moves the blanket to shield the lower half of his face from his daughter’s view. “I’m not sure, Claudia.” That’s a lie. Viren knew exactly what was wrong. He couldn’t stop thinking, attracted to a man he’s never seen before. He didn’t know if his heart could handle meeting him in person. He was terrified of being met with disappointment today, or rejection later. He certainly isn’t ready to have this conversation with his 16-year-old daughter.

She tilts her head again. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No,” he insists.

“You sure, dad?” Claudia drops the textbook on the floor with a loud thud.

“Yes I’m sure,” he answers.

Claudia turns to watch the show and there is a lingering silence before she turns her head to Viren again. “Hey, dad?” Viren turns his head. “Watching Love, Simon with you got me thinking. There’s something I need to tell you.” She takes a breath and looks at her father in the eye. “I’m bisexual.”

His eyes widen and he holds his breath, his heart, and head racing. This whole time he’s been keeping this from her, and here she was with the same secret. He smiles. “Me too.”

She smiles back, thrilled, and relaxes her shoulders. “Really?”

He nods and gives a single, breathy laugh, and turns back to the show. He feels Claudia get up, only to sit back on the couch, closer to him. Viren suddenly felt much better.

It’s almost 5 now, and Viren is in his room, picking out a suit before he takes a shower. As he pulls a deep black ensemble out of his closet, there’s a knock on his cracked-open door. He looks up to see Claudia poking her head in.

“Sorry to bother you, I just have some questions.”

Viren smiles at her and gestures for her to come in. She does and sits on the edge of his bed. “You could never bother me, Claudia.”

“You’d be surprised!” She proclaims with a big smile.

“No, you can’t. It’s impossible. Soren on the other hand,” he purposefully trails off as Claudia laughs.

“Impossible is just another kind of possible! Anyway, dad,” she says, running her fingers through her hair, “I was just wondering why you never told me. Y’know, about being bi.”

Viren sighs and lays his suit on the bed next to Claudia. “It never came up. I don’t like to disclose it unless I feel it’s necessary.”

“Does mom know?” She asks, wringing her hands together.

“Yes,” he admits, “I told her when she expressed interest in dating me. Only her and a few select others I trust know.”

Claudia wrings her hands tighter. “Did… did Harrow know?” She looks up at him, her brows knitted in hopes she didn’t cross a line asking that question.

Viren gives her a small smile and pulls her hands apart, holding them in his own. “Yes, he knew. He was the first person I told.”

She smiles back at him. “That makes me happy.” Claudia looks at the black suit and picks it up. “Really, dad? To a nightclub?”

“It’s a business meeting,” he reiterates, taking the hanger from her and putting the suit back down.

She hops off the bed and rummages through his closet. “It’s still a nightclub! Black is so plain and boring, wear something interesting!” Claudia pulls out a burgundy suit hidden in the back of his closet. “Here!”

Viren’s shoulders slump. “Claudia, I’ve never worn that. It probably doesn’t even fit me.”

“Please just try it!” She begs, bouncing on her toes. “If it doesn’t fit then you can wear the black one.”

Viren sighs and takes the suit from her and tosses it on the bed next to the black one. “Fine, I will try it.” He yields, crossing the hall to the bathroom for a shower.

His shower is quick, and once he is out, he avoids glancing in any mirrors. He doesn’t look at himself until he’s in the suit Claudia picked for him. Viren smooths the blazer with his hands and eyes his reflection, turning around to look at his backside. It fits him well, but the color is still out of his comfort zone. He sighs; he promised his daughter he’d wear the suit if it fits. He buttons the blazer and grabs a pair of black dress shoes and leaves his room.

Claudia jumps up from the couch when she hears Viren. “Wow!” She utters, “Dad, you look great!”

“You think so?” He asked, his voice on edge, as he fidgets with a button on the blazer. “This color isn’t too loud for me?”

“Not at all! It suits you.” She snorts after giving him the compliment. “Suits. Get it? Cause you’re wearing a suit.”

“Ha, ha, very funny” he exaggerates sarcastically, grabbing his keys. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back, there are leftovers in the fridge.”

“I know. Be safe, knock ‘im dead!” She says as he opens the door.

He stops and looks at her. “I don’t want to knock him dead. Then I’ll need a lawyer!”

Claudia snorts and pushes him out the door. “Just go, don’t be late!”


	4. Chapter 4

Viren can already feel the music pumping as he pulls up to the nightclub. Above the entrance is a massive sign that says “Mirror, Mirror” in cursive yellow neon lights. Through the tall tinted windows, he sees more flashing blue and purple lights.

Viren checks his phone for the time; he’s early, but he wants to get this over with quickly. He steps out of his car and locks it, heading to the large double doors of the building.

Viren tugs the handle, surprised to find it locked. Cupping his hands around his face, he presses against the glass to look inside. The club is devoid of people, save for a stocky Earthblood elf wearing a black suit approaching the door. Viren steps back and holds his breath as the door unlocks and swings open. He notices the elf has a wire on his ear.

“Viren Staffs?” The elf asks with a heavy accent. Viren exhales. This isn’t the man from the phone call, and he guessed he is a bouncer.

Viren nods and the elf steps aside, motioning for Viren to enter. The music isn’t as loud as it sounded from outside, but the bass reverberates through Viren’s entire body.

“He isn’t expecting you for another half-hour,” the elf explains as they make their way into the club, “I will inform him that you have arrived early.”

Viren nods as the elf walks away, taking this opportunity to wander the club floor. It’s a wide-open, circular space, a raised stage platform directly in the middle. To the right corner is the bar, and on the far wall parallel to the door is another raised platform with the DJ mixer. There is a thick layer of fog hanging low in the air; Viren guessed a few fog machines were hidden throughout the club. Every wall is covered with mirrors, all six or seven feet tall, blacklights lining the tops and bottoms of them. Above the mirrors is another few feet of wall, painted with an intricately detailed galaxy mural. Viren followed the wall up to the ceiling to look at the rafters. Where each beam intersects is a pair of beaming lights moving in all directions, one purple, and one blue. He had to look at the floor and squint each time a light passed his eyes. The floor surrounding the stage is made of clear, thick plexiglass, underneath were more beaming disco lights.

The Earthblood elf emerges from a hallway, stopping several feet away from where Viren stood. “He will be with you in a moment.” The elf passes Viren and begins tending the bar.

Viren keeps his eyes on the plexiglass floor; there were too many mirrors in this place. The last thing he needs is to criticize his reflection and psych himself out moments before this meeting. He begins smoothing out minuscule wrinkles on his shirt and blazer to distract himself.

Clicking steps echo from behind, and Viren whips around only the freeze and gawk. A Startouch elf stood before him.

Elves weren’t uncommon in the human states; the two cultures just recently began converging. But a Startouch elf? They were rare, and the few that were around seemed to be homebodies and hermits, preferring to stay out of the public eye and keep to themselves.

Needless to say, this is the first Startouch elf Viren has ever seen in person. He’s tall and lanky with broad shoulders, and his shape naturally tapers down his torso. “Dorito-shaped” he remembers Claudia calling it. The elf wears a crushed velvet royal blue suit and shiny leather shoes similar to Viren’s. He’s not wearing a shirt, his blazer open so Viren can see his bare chest. His freckled stars glint and glimmer in the disco lights and Viren can’t help but be mesmerized. He’s toned and looks as if there isn’t a single ounce of body fat anywhere on his body. Viren feels overwhelmingly self-conscious in his presence.

The elf smirks, and it almost looks malicious. It’s exactly how Viren imagined it. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” And there it was; that fucking voice. Viren’s knees feel weak and his breath hitches the same way it did during their phone call.

He clears his throat, his hands still flat on his blazer. “Yes, a pleasure to meet you too.” He answers quickly, offering his arm for a handshake.

The elf steps forward, taking Viren’s wrist, placing the other hand on his chest. His hand feels cool on his heated skin even through his button-up shirt, and Viren’s sure he can feel his thundering heartbeat. The elf continues to step forward, forcing Viren to step back, until the back of his thighs meets the edge of the stage.

Viren’s senses are flooding; the blinding colored lights, the thick fog filling his lungs and making his eyes water, the coldness of the elf meeting his sweltering temperature, his heartbeat thudding along with the music in his ears. It was all too much.

With his free hand, he shoves the elf away, scrabbling away from the stage. He doesn’t calm down much, but he’s thankful for the distance.

The elf chuckles, clearly amused. “Did I frighten you?”

Viren straightens his posture and glares at the Startouch elf. He didn’t know his game, but he was bold and abrasive. “I’d like to move on with the purpose of our meeting,” Viren states.

The elf stretches his arms up and folds them behind his head. His blazer flares outward and his ab muscles stretch in a way that brings more heat to Viren’s face. This shows off the deep V structure of his hips and Viren has to look away.

“I suppose you are right,” the elf replies, “that is why you think you’re here.”

“I’m… sorry?” Viren questions breathlessly.

The elf runs his hands through his hair between his horns and holds Viren with his eyes. “I am much more interested in you than your work.” Viren took a cautionary step back at this comment. “Please do not misunderstand, your work does interest me.” The elf steps toward him again, dropping his arms, and Viren steps back in turn. “One of the most talented lawyers in the human states, an advocate for the open practice of dark magic in the state of Katolis,” Viren trips on a lip in the floor that separates the plexiglass from the regular tiled floor. He’s flailing, stumbling backward, and the elf rushes forward and wraps an arm around his waist, leaning forward as Viren dips back. “But I am more interested in the man behind that public facade.”

Viren finds his balance and pushes the other man away from him. “There is no facade!” He practically shouts. “Don’t pretend you know me!”

The elf holds his hands up in a surrendering motion. “No need to get defensive.” He smirks again. “I don’t need to know you, Viren. Everything I need to know is written all over your face.”

“I’ve had enough of this,” Viren snaps, passing the elf and walking toward the door. He’s halfway there when a cold hand grabs his arm.

“You are in pain,” The elf says quickly. His tone drops, sounding concerned and empathetic as he tugs his arm, but Viren refuses to turn around. “A divorce, the death of two close friends, your children growing up and moving on all within the span of a few years.” Viren twists his arm, praying he could loosen the elf’s vice-grip, but the hand squeezes tighter. “It’s all over the city papers. I can’t imagine it’s easy.”

Viren is shaking now; this elf had recited the worst moments in his life. He even sees exactly how it’s affected him. This bastard is reading him like a goddamn book. It stung like the tears welling in his eyes. He just wants to leave and never see this Startouch elf again, but the hand on his arm isn’t getting loose.

Viren’s arm eventually goes limp in the elf’s hand and he exhales a shaky breath. “What do you want with me?”

“Your ambitions are noble,” he answers softly. “You and I have similar views. But unlike you, I have influence, connections, and power beyond your wildest dreams. And I want to help you.”

The tears in his eyes began gliding down his cheeks, and he was shaking more violently.

“Drundaar,” the Startouch elf calls to the Earthblood elf, “turn off the music.”

Viren heard the Earthblood’s heavy footsteps sound across the floor, then the heavy music cut off, and the club was left in silence. The Startouch’s elf hand finally loosens around Viren’s arm but doesn’t let go.

“Will you have a drink with me, Viren?” His voice is gentle and reassuring, and Viren feels tempted to let his guard down.

He yanks his arm away from the elf and stands up straight, smoothing out his blazer. Wiping his face with his thumb, he turns around and looks the other man in the eye. “Only if you give me your name.”

A kind smile graces the elf’s lips, it’s soft and gentle, and Viren nearly melts.

“Aaravos.”


End file.
